


Warned

by chumichuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumichuu/pseuds/chumichuu
Summary: Taehyun was warned, but he didn't listen.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 16





	Warned

"Hi everyone! I'm Kang Taehyun, 18 years old! Nice to meet you!" Taehyun introduced to his new classmates.

He can't believe he was transferred here, actually. Life was pretty good back at his old hometown. But since his father was assigned to another place due to work, his family needs to move with him.

And he hated moving since he had already coped up to the place.

So he found himself standing in front of some unfamiliar faces, telling them basic information about himself.

"Thank you, Taehyun." The teacher said. "Please sit at the back, on that empty seat beside that worn-out chair."

Taehyun obediently followed the teacher and sat on his seat, wondering what's taking his seatmate so long to get to school.

As he sits, everyone in class whispered to each other in fear which made Taehyun raise an eyebrow.

So he taps the shoulder of a student sitting in front of him. The student turned and looked at him with a cold and annoyed gaze.

"What do you want?" A male with purplish hair and small eyes said.

His name tag was hanging on his left chest, flashing the name, Kim Seungmin, on it.

"What are they whispering about?" Taehyun curiously asked as Seungmin scoffed.

The purple-haired knew it was normal for Taehyun to ask such questions so he shrugged it off. It's not like he's gonna be in danger when he tells him.

"You got the unlucky seat, Kang Taehyun."

"What does that mean?"

Seungmin only smirked as he sees a familiar figure walk in the classroom with his head down.

"I'll tell you later." He says as he turns back to the front.

As for the familiar figure that Seungmin was talking about, he heads to his seat—which is beside Taehyun—and sits on it.

Taehyun notices it and looks at the male. He had black hair and cute eyes. He admits that he's cute, after all.

But what so unlucky about him?

The teacher then coughed to get the black-haired's attention.

"𝗖𝗵𝗼𝗶 𝗕𝗲𝗼𝗺𝗴𝘆𝘂, aren't you forgetting to greet me?" The teacher scolds at Beomgyu looks at him and smiles.

"Why would I do that? It's such a bothersome." He says as he averted his gaze to Taehyun.

Beomgyu then smiled at him, revealing his cute little dimple on his left cheek.

"Such an eye candy..." He whispered to Taehyun and it made the latter blush.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘺, 𝘵𝘰𝘰.

"Are you new here?" Beomgyu asked and Taehyun responded with a nod.

"Ah, no wonder I haven't seen a cutie like you before..." Beomgyu flirts as Taehyun cheeks reddened.

He doesn't understand why the black-haired is getting hate. He is really sweet and cute.

But as the saying goes, 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙟𝙪𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙖 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙗𝙮 𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧.

So Taehyun rolls his eyes and listened to the lesson.

"Let's just focus on the lesson first, okay?" He reprimanded Beomgyu and the latter only let out a soft chuckle.

A certain someone overheard their conversation. He only gripped on his pen tightly as he writes down their lesson.

─────────────────────

As their class ended, lunch break then came. Beomgyu invited Taehyun to sit with him during lunch—which the redhead gladly accepted—and was going to follow him to the cafeteria when someone suddenly pulled him to the male restroom.

It was Kim Seungmin. With a furious face.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" He shouted angrily.

Taehyun had enough. Beomgyu was sweet and kind to him. What's really with him that made Seungmin like this?

"What are you talking about?"

"Choi Beomgyu is a 𝗽𝘀𝘆𝗰𝗵𝗼!" 

Taehyun scoffed. So that was the rumor? 

He's not the type who believes in such rumors. He believes they're nonsensical and useless.

Especially unbelievable 'rumors' like this.

"Where did you get that idea, huh?" The redhead challenged Seungmin as he froze in his spot.

The purple-haired then recalled a very horrible memory.

"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦?"

"𝙏𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚. 𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙩, 𝙄 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚."

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?"

"𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪..."

Seungmin found himself throwing his fists at the cubicle door.

"See, you don't even have a—"

"Just don't get too close, okay!" He cuts off Taehyun, looking at him teary-eyed.

Taehyun only shrugs it off and heads to the cafeteria, where Beomgyu was waiting for him.

─────────────────────

As months go by, Taehyun got closer and closer to Beomgyu. Although he has suspicions towards the older, he dismissed it. He was just affected by those stupid rumors, that's all.

Seungmin, on the other hand, stopped bothering him. He'll only either send glares or nod if Taehyun wants to borrow something from him.

The redhead only sighed. It seems like only Beomgyu stayed as his friend.

So Taehyun found himself hanging out with the older in the school garden, eating lunch with him.

"Taehyun..." Beomgyu started off. "Do you believe in the rumors? You know, about me being a psycho—"

"What? Of course, not! Rumors are dumb." Taehyun says as he cuts off the latter. "I'll always be here, by your side. With or without rumors."

Beomgyu only smiled.

If only the older knew that his smile can make Taehyun crazy.

They then continued talking about how their weekend go and other topics when suddenly, the bell rang, indicating that classes were over.

So the two decided to go home together.

As they walk to their homes, Beomgyu walks ahead of Taehyun and stops. He then turns to Taehyun, looking at him in embarrassment and grabs his hands.

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. 

Taehyun was startled by the older's action. So he tried to pull away but Beomgyu's grip were tighter.

"I-I know it's kinda fast but I like you, Taehyun-ah..." He says as he blushes.

Without wasting time, Taehyun reciprocates the feeling. Both were feeling bliss in their hearts.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes were watching them.

─────────────────────

Taehyun happily walks to his classroom as he hums his favorite song. It's been a month since they started dating. And he could never be happier than he is now.

As he enters the classroom, he saw Seungmin wiping the whiteboard with a stoic face.

The redhead just shrugged it off and went straight ahead to his seat.

"So, you're dating Choi Beomgyu?" Seungmin started off, putting away the eraser as he walks towards Taehyun.

Rumors truly spreads as fast as wildfires.

Taehyun rolled his eyes and a "pfft".

"Yes, I am. And what about it?" He retorts as he took out his pen and notebook, preparing it for the next period.

The purple-haired then swipes the pen from Taehyun and plays with it.

"I told you, you're making a big mistake."

Taehyun looked at Seungmin in anger but at the same time, doubt. 

Yes, he knew Beomgyu for months but that didn't stop him from thinking about the fact that he doesn't know everything about Beomgyu.

The redhead's phone then vibrated. He opened it and saw a message. It was Beomgyu, saying to come over to his condo for dinner.

Taehyun only smiled at the message. It was the first time that the older let him in his place.

Seungmin, on the other hand, already knew what was going on.

𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.

"Come over to my place scheme, again?" He blatantly says.

The statement made the redhead's curiosity perk up.

"What do you mean again?"

Seungmin scoffs.

"Why would I tell you? You won't believe me anyways."

There was more to Beomgyu that Taehyun doesn't know.

─────────────────────

"Taehyun-ah! You came!" Beomgyu exclaims in joy as the aforementioned male enters his boyfriend's condo.

Taehyun then proceeds to hug the older and plant a small peck on his cheek.

The redhead looks at the condo in awe as he sits down in one of Beomgyu's couches.

"So what's for dinner?" He asks.

Beomgyu chuckled cutely—with a hint of mischievousness.

"It's a surprise." He sweetly answers Taehyun and sits down beside him. "Give me a cuddle first then I'll cook."

Taehyun smiles then engulfs the older again in a hug. Beomgyu reciprocates the action and rested his chin on the latter's shoulder.

𝘗𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵.

Out of a sudden, Taehyun feels a thin piece of cold metal piercing through his nape. After that, he felt some sort of fluid enter his veins which made him drowsy as the seconds go by.

"Sleep tight." Beomgyu whispers before the redhead sees only pitch black.

─────────────────────

Taehyun wakes up from the deep slumber and found himself in a dark room full of blood and bones, chained on chair. He tried to break free but the chains were too tight for him to move, which makes it painful when he squirms a bit.

"𝗢𝗵 𝗧𝗮𝗲𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻, 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗲."

Unable to see clearly, he squints his eyes for a better vision. He sees a familiar figure, holding a butcher's knife on his hands.

"You'll get scratches on your skin and I don't want that on my plate." Beomgyu mumbles as he looks at him mischievously.

Taehyun was so confused about what's going on.

"V-Very funny, Gyu. Stop w-with the pranks..." Taehyun nervously said as he tries to break free from the chains' grasp.

But, alas, he failed again.

Beomgyu only laughed as he saw how the younger reacted. He can ride Taehyun's little joke if that's what the younger wants.

"You think you tied up on that chair is funny?" He said as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Check out what I did to my ex-boyfriends. Now that's hilarious."

The black-haired laughed maniacally and pointed to the three skulls displayed in a cabinet.

Taehyun was shaking in nervousness. Him tied up on a chair. His boyfriend holding a knife. He doesn't know how to react.

He hopes this is only a dream. A horrible dream.

Beomgyu grabs the first skull and shows it to Taehyun.

"This was my first boyfriend. Kai Kamal Huening." He says while playing with the skull he was holding.

His voice sent shivers down to Taehyun's spine.

"His laugh was so heart fluttering..." The black-haired says in a sweet tone.

His aura then darkened.

"But his screams were better."

Taehyun only gulped.

"S-So what happened to him?" He asks, knowing he was doomed to the same fate.

Beomgyu only smiled.

"I boiled his eyes." He retorts nonchalantly. "And the rest of his body parts became ingredients for my human stew."

That made Taehyun shake in fear.

So the redhead tries again to get out but he was tied tightly. He wanted to escape so bad. He doesn't care if he gets bruises everytime he tries to break free. 

All he wants is to get out alive.

"Next, we have Choi Soobin." Beomgyu articulates, placing the previously held skull on the cabinet and grabbed the skull beside it.

"He had really soft cheeks like mochi." He says, caressing the skull's zygomatic bone. "So I made mochi out of his cheeks."

The redhead still tries to escape out of fear, not in the mood for listening to his future death.

On the other hand, Beomgyu didn't mind. He knows Taehyun can't escape his chains. So, just like last time, he puts the skull gently on the cabinet and grabs the last one.

"This was Choi Yeonjun, one of Kim Seungmin's friends." He said, snuggling the skull closer to him. "He had pretty lips so I deep-fried them."

Then it hit Taehyun.

"𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘪 𝘉𝘦𝘰𝘮𝘨𝘺𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝙥𝙨𝙮𝙘𝙝𝙤!"

"𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?"

"𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝙗𝙞𝙜 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚."

The warnings... The rumors...

They were all 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹.

And he was so stupid to not believe in them. Now he's gonna die while Beomgyu enjoys munching on his organs.

"Have you already fit the pieces together, Tyun?" He said, followed by a psychotic cackle at the end.

He walks towards Taehyun and brings his lips closer towards the younger's ear.

"I'm a cannibal." He whispers before stabbing Taehyun on the stomach.

As the cold metal pierce through Taehyun's porcelain skin, metallic red blood was oozing out from his stomach.

The redhead only screamed because of the pain, tears were streaming down his cheeks. The next thing he knew, he saw pitch black.

He was 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱.

Beomgyu smelled the pungently sweet blood and made him hungrier as seconds go by.

So he wasted no time taking out Taehyun's organs and ate it like a hungry lion, savoring every bite.

He took out the liver first—the largest internal organ in the human body—and squeezed it as blood streamed down his hands. He licked the blood on his fingers and wrists and started munching delightedly on the liver.

Next, he took out Taehyun's heart. Oh, how he loves to eat hearts from dead bodies. Especially if it was beating only for him. He caressed the heart first and went to grab a meat tenderizer.

Too bad, he needs to break Taehyun's heart.

So he pounded the heart and watched maniacally as the organ became bits and pieces while blood splattered on his face. He took 6 bits and devoured them all, red metallic blood was dripping from it.

He then wiped the mixture of blood and saliva that was flowing from his lips and smiled.

"You were 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱, Taehyun. But you didn't listen."


End file.
